


jolly to the core

by moonlightnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Jaylos, F/F, M/M, and my favorite girlfriends, christmas softness, i love my vks, i'm ignoring canon as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnight/pseuds/moonlightnight
Summary: The core four ask Uma for help to make christmas cookies and things get emotional.
Relationships: Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	jolly to the core

"Mal, are you sure about this?"

"I am not sure of anything but at least we are sure that she won’t hex us"

“ _Are we?_ ”

Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie were outside Uma's house, in the middle of winter, waiting for her to open the door. It was an extremely cold day, so everyone had to give up their edgy grunge isle style and wear jackets, scarves, hats, and leave the fingerless gloves at home. That, however, couldn’t prevent everyone from being flushed from the cold and that when they breathe they could create smoke spirals. Mal liked it, it reminded her of when she was in her dragon form and breathed fire.

They had devised a wonderful plan to surprise the new VKs with typical Auradonian food. Well, with typical they meant food they had never tried on the isle, and given the time, that included some warm Christmas cookies. The problem was that none of them knew how to cook, and they only had experience with love spells, so they weren’t the most qualified people for the job. But they knew someone who was.

They could use Mal's spell book and create cookies in a second, but they wanted to have all the experiences they couldn't have when they were young, and even if they ended up being a disaster, it would be enough for them.

Carlos knocked on the door again, and a few moments later, Uma opened it. Dressed in joggins and an aqua hoodie with her hair resting on her shoulders, Mal could deduce that Uma had been awakened from her nap, and that she wasn’t happy about it. Yes, the expression on her face helped her theory.

"Hi honey!" Mal said, before Uma could close the door in their faces. "How have you been? We haven't seen you for a long time” 

The expression on Uma's face didn’t change. Evie would describe it as _t_ _ he resting bitch face ”.  _

“We literally saw each other two hours ago”

"Ugh," Mal let out a nervous bark. "Two hours seem like an eternity" Uma leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms in her chest. Mal wasn’t going to be defeated by that. "Okay, well, listen. We need your help"

"I’ve noticed that" Mal squeezed more against herself the bag with all the ingredients.

“None of us know how to cook and you are the only one who could help us”

"Help to do what?"

"Chocolate chip cookies!" Carlos sang very cheerfully, but his smile evaporated when Uma looked at him.

"So that's what you guys want, huh?"

"If I may say," Evie intervened, coughing her way into the conversation, moving forward. "Remember that you owe me a favor for that time I helped you find liquor when we were on the isle"

"E?" Mal whispered.

"Yes?"

"You’re not helping"

"Okay" Evie backed up into her original place.

"Please, just.." Mal knew how to soften her up. “Just think about how wonderful it would be for all those children to taste the sweetness of chocolate in a dough made with love and affection. It's something so simple that it would fill their hearts, and isn't that one of the reasons we wanted them to come here in the first place? So they could have better things and opportunities?” Mal pouted. "Wouldn't you like to be part of that?"

It seemed that Uma was really considering it, and before Mal could avoid it, Carlos, Jay and Evie were mimicking her expression saying in unison " _ please _ " while joining their hands in prayer form.

"Fine! Fine. Just, stop with that.” Mal gave a triumphant roar and threw herself into Uma's arms, kissing her. Uma took her by the waist and gave her a smirk.

"I knew you would say yes," Mal said over her lips.

"I can't resist when you pout” 

"Um, this scene is adorable, really," Jay mumbled for the first time. They could realize that he was the one who suffered the most because of the cold because he was standing in the same position since they arrived. "But can we go inside now?"

"Sure” Uma ran to the side and opened the door further so they could enter. 

"Hey, I see that the tree is still intact," Evie rejoiced, while putting her purse and the molds they were going to use on the table.

"Yep, Harry has not yet discovered a way to destroy it” Everyone chuckled and gathered around the table.

"Good," Uma rubbed her hand and started to get the recipients ready. "What's the plan?"

"It's not very hard" Carlos took a chocolate bar and spun it in his palm. "You just have to have them done before six in the afternoon"

Uma left what she was doing. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Carlos!" Mal came over and put a hand over his mouth to prevent him from continuing to fuck it up. “What a comedian you are! You should pursue a stand up career, I heard that here in Auradon they are very successful” 

"Mal," grunted Uma with warning. And Mal released him.

"Okay maybe I omitted the small detail that the food fair was in two hours, so what?"

"Don't panic!" Evie intervened before things could get worse. “We can do it if we work together”

Uma sighed. "But I will need you guys to do everything exactly as I tell you, without mistakes!"

The four brought their hands to their temples in the form of military salute. "Yes, our captain!"

"Okay," Uma pulled her hair up in a bun and looked at all the utensils and food they had scattered across the table. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand. Jay, we need to preheat the oven, turn it to 350 degrees."

"Going!"

"Evie, you have to melt the butter and then mix it with the eggs and white and brown sugar"

“Already on it!”

"Carlos and Mal, you can cut the chocolate and then add it to the Evie’s mix, and pour the vanilla extract and the flour to create a consistent dough”

"Whatever you tell us"

"And since I don't see it here," said Uma, stirring the bags. "I’ll go and buy cookie sheets"

"Cookie sheets” Mal muttered, hitting her forehead with her hand. "How did we forget about the cookie sheets?"

"It's not a big deal” Uma assured her. "You do that, and with a little bit of luck, when I return, everything will be ready"

As if they were all one, they began to move through Uma's kitchen as if they had been doing it all their lives.

Uma took her keys and ran away. When she returned, she didn’t expect to see the scene in front of her. Carlos was on the table with a cloth fanning the fire alarm that was ringing, Evie was opening the windows and Mal and Jay were taking something charred black out of the oven.

"Oh my god" Everyone raised their heads to look at her.

"We can explain!" Jay boomed and Uma sat in one of the chairs with her shopping bag resting on her legs, suddenly feeling like a mother who was about to scold her four children.

"I'm all ears"

"Mal challenged me to test the temperature of the oven and I accidentally put on a tray the spaghetti you had in the refrigerator and like.. we forgot about it until smoke started to come out" As the story progressed, Uma could tell that Jay realized he sounded totally ridiculous and crazy. She closed her eyes tightly.

“I can't believe y’all really are five years old. I think I should at least thank you for not burning my house to the ground”

"The good news is," Carlos chimed, getting off the table. "We already did everything you asked for, the oven has the temperature it should have and only the dough has to be cut"

"Here" Evie handed her molds of different Christmas figures like gingerbread men, reindeers and snowmen.

"These are fun” Uma lifted one to examine it. They had never had so many cute yet dumb things like these on the isle, as her mother Ursula would say. A good meal didn’t have to be cut into small pieces forming figures, the fact that it wasn’t raw should be enough. In Auradon, that is one of the many things that Uma learned was false. “Oh and I almost forgot because of the stunt y’all did. I bought frostings and mini m&m’s to decorate”

"And because of that," Mal took the package of candy from her hand. "You are the love of my life" Mal planted a kiss that Uma could not (nor wanted) to refuse.

They placed the trays on the table with the cookie sheets and each began to use the molds. 

"Who would’ve thought that one day we would all be doing this together?" Spoke Carlos, who was trying to make his cookie come out intact and perfect from the mold.

"I definitely didn’t" Uma replied. Although Mal was another story, she still had trouble feeling comfortable around her girlfriend's friends. Mainly because they almost never got along, or at least they never interacted enough. But she was trying. Moreover, perhaps that same day was the time she felt most comfortable with them in her entire life.

"I saw it coming," Evie added, going faster than them. “It was obvious that at some point it was going to happen, you and Mal spent  _ sooo _ much time together. And yes, there may have been many altercations on the road, but that's normal in a relationship” Mal looked at Evie with a smile and she replied with a wink.

"It took me by surprise," Jay stated, while kneading a piece of cookie dough that was crumbling. 

Carlos hit him with his hip. "Everything takes you by surprise"

"I mean, yes, but," Jay seemed to be thinking about it more seriously. “You guys never showed affection for each other, and I've known Mal throughout my life”

“We had to pretend, what other option did we have?” Just thinking about it gave Mal chills. "What would the great Maleficent have done if she found out that her daughter had fallen in love?"

“Probably nothing good”

"Exactly" Mal wanted to leave it there, but something prompted her to continue. “My mother was already disappointed in me. Fuck, even the lunatic didn't want to give me her name because she said I wasn't evil enough to represent her as her daughter.” Mal felt a hand on her back and a kiss on her shoulder, and suddenly she realized she was crying. “To fall in love or to show that I was in love was a death sentence for me on the isle. So I did the only thing I knew how to do.. Be evil. I pushed the person I loved most out of my life because I didn't want to hurt her, and I ended up hurting her anyway.” A choked chortle came out of her.

"Hey, we've talked about that." Uma's warm hand comforted her. "I don’t blame you. We have all done things we regret. Do you remember when Evie didn't invite you to her birthday?”

"Which, thanks for bringing it up, wasn't my fault" Evie helped Uma lighten the moment.

"See?" Uma squeezed her shoulders. “There are things that we cannot delete from our past, but we can make them better. Like these cookies” Uma took one from the tray. "I mean, look at them, is there something Evie doesn't know how to do?"

"Be straight"

Everyone started laughing, and Evie pretended to be offended while throwing m&m’s at Jay, who kept cackling. 

"I'm happy to be here with you guys," Carlos remarked, and everyone started listening to him with smiles on their faces. “I have never felt that I belonged, and you guys changed that in me. You gave me a place, a family.” Evie hugged Mal and Mal rested her head on her shoulder while Jay simply looked at Carlos with hearts in his eyes. "And I can never tell you how much that means to me"

"Oh little pup, GROUP HUG!" Mal declared, and the four came together like magnets attracting each other in the form of a hug. Uma couldn’t help contemplating the moment with adoration. The isle had taken many things from them, but it had also given them others, and nobody could ever change that.

"Hey, master chef, you can join us" Mal took her away from her thoughts and Uma realized that they had left her a spot. Uma didn’t doubt it and ran towards them, while feeling her heart being embraced with joy. Was this the magic of Christmas, or simply what the people of Auradon called happiness?

•._.••´¯``•.¸¸.•`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•

While they waited for the cookies to be made, they decided to watch a movie. Uma had Evie on one side and Mal on the other, both holding her arms and invading her personal space, which Uma couldn't help noticing that it didn't bother her. Carlos and Jay were lying on the floor with some blankets. They got bored five minutes after the movie started and took a nap, Carlos resting on Jay's chest and Jay taking him in his arms.

It was the oven’s alarm that woke them up and warned them that it was time to decorate.

At first glance, it was easy to tell who decorated each cookie. Evie's had impeccable precision, and adorned them with a royal blue and red, even with clothes created with different frostings. Jay and Carlos's were an orange, red and white mess, but they were still presentable. Uma had tried to make a cookie that looked like Harry, cutting the arm of a gingerbread man to make it look like a hook, which in her opinion, she had achieved; her other cookies were decorated like pirates, and Mal giggled when she saw a reindeer with a pirate patch in their eye. And finally, Mal's were a colorful explosion of green and purple, as chaotic as herself, but thanks to her skills as an artist, her cookies were even better than Evie's, since her designs were unique and original.

"The little VKs are going to love it!" Evie couldn't hide her emotion.

“Fingers crossed” It was time for the event, so everyone got dressed up again and put the cookies in separate tuppers so they wouldn’t cool down or get the designs ruined. 

Seeing the children of Auradon and the isle enjoy something as innocent as a cookie made all the problems they had during the day worth it. And Mal was right, knowing that she was part of that was what gratified her most. These children deserved to have a happy childhood full of memories that they wanted to keep with them for a lifetime. They were helping to form those memories, and honestly, they couldn't ask for anything else.

"Coffee?" Mal offered, and Uma took it.

"Thank you baby" Mal scrunched her nose and took her hand on hers. 

Yes, this was definitely what the people of Auradon called happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Even tho it's not christmas yet, happy christmas everybody! (if you celebrate christmas, otherwise, happy holidays!) I hope you guys enjoy it ＾-＾


End file.
